House Of Anubis Season 3
by Blaire1919
Summary: What happens when the kids come back to the House Of Anubis and what will happen if two of them leave and two new ones come? What if one of them has a secret? New secrets will be revealed while new realtionships happen.Is Nina really the choosen one? Or is someone else? Unless someone else in the house is also the choosen one.Is there actually only ONE choosen one?
1. Chapter 1 Welcoming You

**Nina's P.O.V**

_It is now time to go back to the House of Anubis.I couldn't wait to get back and catch up with everyone.I couldn't wait to be back at my second home.I was now getting off the taxi and looking at the taxi driver helped me with my luggage and i paid him.I then grabbed it and walked to the front opened by its self as always i get creeped out.I then walked to the front door and was welcomed back by Trudy.I hugged her and left my luggage where it was.I then walked into the living room and saw almost everyone sitting down.I saw Amber and Mara talking on the couch,Aflie and Jermone messing around and i saw Fabian laughing on the second walked in Patricia and every got up and hugged her.I got up too and hugged they realised i was there so they hugged me too Fabian was the last one to hug Trudy came and told us it was time to all walked over and sat in our spots_

Patricia:"Trudy...wheres Joy and Eddie?"  
Trudy:"Uhh there not coming"  
Jermone:"What why?"

Trudy:"They never told me"  
Alfie:"Are new people coming?  
Trudy:"Ya"  
Jermone:"I hope one is a girl"

_Thats when the front door opened and left and went to go see who it came back with a girl behind had blonde hair and blue was actually pretty.I looked and saw Jermone and Alfie staring at her and there mouths grabbed my hand and squeezed it.I just smiled as she introduced hersel_

Crystal:"Hi...i'm Crystal Smith"

Jermone:"I'm Jermone and this is Alfie"  
Patricia:"I'm Patricia and this is Amber"

Mara:"Mara"  
Nina:"I'm Nina"  
Fabian:"And i'm Fabian"  
Trudy:"Sit down dear make yourself at home"  
Angel:"Oh thank you"

_Then the front door opened and closed then left again and came back with a_ boy _behind had brown hair and hazel was really cute if i do say so Amber and Patricia immediantly got up and introduced themselves.I loosen my grip on Fabian's hand and moved it away slightly.I got up and shook hands with the younge handsome boy_

Louis:"I'm Louis Wilson"  
Amber:"I'm Amber"  
Patricia:"I'm Patricia"  
Nina:"I'm Nina"

Mara:"Mara"  
Crystal:"Crystal"

Alfie:"Alfie"  
Jermone:"Jormone"  
Fabian:"I'm Fabian"

Louis:"Cool"

Patricia:"Sit down"

Trudy:"Yes sit down please"

Patricia:"So what happened while you guys were gone?"

Mara:"Oh nothing really"

Nina:"Nothing fun"

Alfie:"I pulled pranks"  
Patricia:"Oh good for you...do you want a prize?"  
Alfie:"No...i was just saying"

Jorome:"Well don't say anything"  
Alfie:"Oh shut it"

Nina:"Anyway...have any of you two been to any other boarding school?"  
Angel:"No this is the first"  
Louis:"No"  
Amber:"Ya..this school is full of surprises"

_I kicked her under the table before she could go on about this screamed in pain but she understood what it looked confused except for me Fabian and Fabian grabbed my hand again and squeezed it.I just smiled and went back to it was time to clean got stuck with helping and Fabian went to the attic to catch up on things._

Nina:"What do you think of the new people?"  
Fabian:"There okay"

Nina:"Did you see the way Alfie and Jerome were looking at Angel"  
Fabian:"What about Patricia and Amber"  
Nina:"Ya that was pretty funny"  
Fabian:"Ya"  
Nina:"We should start getting back"  
Fabian:"Ya lets go"

_We then left the attic and went to our rooms.I was sharing a room with Amber while Mara and Patricia shared a room.I guess Crystal could get a room by herself we all went to sleep but i had a weird was in it and she was telling me i don't remember exactly what she i remember is that she said was_

_**He Will Not Rest Until He Gets What He Wants...**_


	2. Chapter 2 Theres Two!

**Nina's P.O.V**

_I woke up and just sat down in my bed for awhile.I then got up and looked through my bag but i found a book.I looked through it and i found a picture of my locket.I read it over and over again and it said something very interesting.I changed into my uniform and took the book downstairs.I saw Fabian Amber Patricia and Alfie at the just the people i need.I walked over to them and sat down at the was in 5 minutes so i had time to tell Sibuna what i just found out_

Nina:"Okay look at this page i found in this book"  
Fabian:"Its a picture of your locket"

Patricia:"Wait look at this"  
Alfie:"They say theres two of those lockets"

Nina:"I know but they said it hasn't been seen in **1,000 years**"

Amber:"Wow thats a long time"

Fabian:"Where could it be?"  
Nina:"I don't know but look...it says its in a house in England that is name Anubis"  
Amber:"So that means"

Patricia:"It's in this house and..."  
Alfie:"We need to find it before Victor does"

Nina:"Exactly"

Jerome:"Hey guys"

Nina:"Oh hey"

Crystal:"Good morning"

Jerome:"Morning"  
Louis:"Hey"

Mara:"Hey whats that?"

Nina:"Oh...nothing just a book from the library"

Mara:"Oh"

Amber:"Did anyone hear the scream last night"  
Fabian:"Ya"  
Nina:"I did"  
Alfie:"Me"

Patricia:"It was creepy"  
Jerome:"What scream?"

Mara:"I didn't hear anything"

Alfie:"What do you mean you didn't hear anything!?"  
Nina:"Did you two hear anything?"  
Crystal:"Yes...uhh no...wait maybe"  
Louis:"No...uhmm yes wait maybe"  
Amber:"Wow you guys are like twins"  
Patricia:"Ya..are you two related?"  
Crystal:"What no?!"  
Louis:"How could we...we don't even know eachother psshh"

Crystal:"Uhh...would you look at the time its time to go"

Louis:"But i hate the sunlight"  
Crystal:"Well deal with it...unless you want them to know were here by yelling"  
Louis:"They won't find us"  
Nina:"Who won't find you?"  
Louis:"Uhh..on second thought lets go Crystal"

Crystal:"I'm way ahead of you"  
Patricia:"Uhh bye"  
Mara:"Weird"  
Alfie:"Shes pretty"  
Amber:"Excuse me"  
Alfie:"I mean she is okay"

Amber:"No ones prettier than me"

Trudy:"Well time for you guys to get to school"  
Fabian:"Right..."  
Patricia:"Lets go"

_We got up and grabbed our then headed out of the door and walked to walked by some buildings that had alot of mermories from last were all here now safe and kinda,i mean my protector isn't here but he knows when i'm in trouble so it should be its weird that Sarah never told me there were two of the same lockets.I wonder if someone has it with them now or it is just a myth_

**_Is there really two lockets?_**


	3. Chapter 3 Sibuna Reunite

**Nina's P.O.V**

_We walked into our first class.I sat with Fabian a_n_d walked in and set his stuff on his sat with Mara Amber and Alfie Jerome and Crystal.I didn't find Louis which was was looking around for i think then looked down at the table and mumbled something.I think she said somethimg about clan or spoke up_

:"Now class were gonna do a play"

Amber:"Can i write the play?"  
:"Uhh i didn't ask but sure"

Amber:"But i might need help writing it"  
:"Crystal"  
Crystal:"What?"  
:"Will you help Amber?"  
Crystal:"As long as death and blood isn't in it"  
Amber:"Okay we'll meet later"  
:"Okay now"  
_Then class went on and on and awhile it was time to go back to Anubis i wondered why Crystal didn't want blood or death in why Louis didn't show up to class.I walked with Fabian Amber Patricia and was all silence until i broke it_

__Nina:"Don't you think its weird?"  
Alfie:"What is?"  
Amber:"Isn't it obvious...i have split ends"  
Nina:"No not that...eww you really do?"  
Amber:"I know its really gross"  
Patricia:"Earth to Nina"  
Nina:"Oh right...well its weird that Crystal and Louis went to school early and Louis didn't show up...then she said that she didn't want blood or death in the play?"  
Fabian:"Ya.. guess but what do you suspect"  
Nina:"I don't know but i'm gonna find out"  
Amber:"Yes...Sibuna Reunite"  
Alfie:"Sibuna"

Patricia Amber and Fabian:"Sibuna"  
Nina:"Sibuna"

Amber:"Okay the Reunite meeting is tonight in the attic"

Nina:"Wait...do you hear that?"  
Patricia:"It sounds like argueing"  
Amber:"Ssshhh look its Crystal and Louis"

Crystal:"I thought you were captured by them when you didn't show up"

Louis:"Look i went out trying to find a forest...we need one bad"  
Crystal:"No we don't...thats just the other side of you"  
Louis:"No its not...i have a feeling there Reuniting"

Crystal:"They can't...not without us"  
Louis:"Maybe they found the other two"

Crystal:"No no no...they can't,the other two haven't been seen in years"

Louis:"They could of..."  
Crystal:"No...don't talk like that"  
Louis:"Crystal they could have"

Crystal:"No they can't...Louis if they do,they'll look for us first and..."  
Louis:"We could die"

Crystal:"I don't wanna die"

Louis:"You won't...you have me"  
Crystal:"Louis..."  
Louis:"Its okay..."  
_And then what i remembered Louis kissed Crystal's cheek and they left hand and hand.I backed away a few steps and looked at all of and Amber were shocked,Fabian was confused and Alfie i think was sad.I just had mixed emotions in me.I then walked ahead of them and they finally caught up with me_

Patricia:"What was that about?!"  
Alfie:"Ugh shes taken"  
Amber:"Ugh so are you"  
Alfie:"True"  
Nina:"What were they talking about"  
Fabian:"They said something about Reuniting"  
Nina:"Were they talking about us?"  
Patricia:"They could have"  
Amber:"Maybe they know the Sibuna club"

Alfie:"They can't...its private"  
Patricia:"I think we should tell someone"  
Fabian:"Who?"  
Patricia:"I don't know yet"  
Amber:"But first we have to stick together and watch out for both of them"  
Alfie:"Sibuna"  
Amber Patricia Fabian:"Sibuna"  
Nina:"Sibuna"


	4. Chapter 4 What Are You Drinking?

**Amber's P.O.V**

_We walked into the Anubis house and we walked into the dining saw Crystal and Louis in the kitchen drinking out of a cup.I was the only one who saw red liquid dripping from there quickly wiped it off put there cups in the sink and walked to the couch in the living was like they didn't even know we were all then sat on the couch and stared at Louis and and Fabian looked at them confused while Patricia was on her and Nina just looked at eachother_

Louis:"Uhh..."

Fabian:"What were you guys drinking?"  
Crystal:"It was uhh juice"

Amber:"Right?"  
Crystal:"Louis...it's time to go"  
Alfie:"What are you talking about?"  
Louis:"We have to go talk to Victor"  
Amber:"Good luck with that"

Louis:"Umm right"

Amber:"Bye"

Crystal:"Good-bye"

_They got up and left the living didn't go upstairs though they went out the front were all silent for awhile until Jerome was running down the stairs with Mara behind kept calling him but he just kept on running until he bumped into was his usual self still grumpy and his beard ewww_

__Victor:"What are you guys running around for?!"  
Mara:"He took my journal"  
Jerome:"You took my...gem"  
Mara:"No i didn't"

Victor:"Give me the journal"  
Jerome:"Here"  
Victor:"Now go...supper will be ready in a little"

Jerome:"Yes sir"

Mara:"Thanks alot Jerome"

Jerome:"Oh come on i wanted to read it...do you still love me?"  
Mara:"Depends...you've been staring at Crystal alot"  
Jerome:"I'm sorry"

Mara:"Uh huh"  
Patricia:"Enough with the mushy talk"

Jerome:"Just because Eddie isn't here to be with you"  
Patricia:"Oh shut up.."

Jerome:"Nope"

Fabian:"Just stop okay"

Jerome:"I'm leaving"  
Mara:"Jerome"  
Jerome:"I need to talk to you Mara"  
Mara:"Oh sure"

_Jerome grabs Mara's hand and walks her into the closes the door and we just sit there in silence_

Nina:"Patricia...you know Jerome didn't mean it"  
Patricia:"Ya...anyway we should figure out where the second locket could be"

Amber:"Why don't we look in the Attic"

Nina:"Can't"  
Amber:"Why not?"  
Fabian:"Crystal lives in it and they cleaned it out"  
Amber:"Library..the one that is now a museum i think"

Patricia:"Okay we'll look after supper"

Trudy:"Supper"

_We all walked into the Dining sat next to Fabian who sat next to Alfie who sat next me who i sat next to Patricia who sat next to Jerome who sat next to Louis and Crystal weren't there.I looked around but i didn't see them.I then looked at Nina and shook my understood and 5 minutes Louis and Crystal walked had a tear in her skinny jeans with messed up hair that had leaves in have a hole on his shirt on the bottom left with dirt smudges on his pants and walked to the kitchen grabbed a cup and poured something in then left there cups in the kitchen and went to there rooms.I got up and grabbed the cups and walked to my room without no one noticing.I went back down and saw Crystal and Louis in the kitchen talking to Trudy.I sat back down in my seat and everyone looked at me confused.I just shrugged and went back to and Crystal sat down with cups that had lids on them with a straw hole that had a straw.I looked at them for awhile then just put my attention back on my then had to clean up and get ready for bed.I went to my room and changed into my pyjamas and waited for Nina and the rest of Sibuna to finally did after Victor's pin drop speech.I never got what the whole speech ment but we all sat on the ground in a circle.I had the cups from Crystal and Louis in the middle_

Fabian:"Amber...why did you get the cups"

Amber:"Because we can find out what they are drinking and why they are hiding it"

Alfie:"Well from the smell of it...it smells like nothing"

Patricia:"And there is no left over spots on the inside of the cups"  
Nina:"Well...did you see they had cups with the lids on them for supper?"

Fabian:"Ya but how does that explain what there drinking?"  
Patricia:"Whatever there drinking they must have Trudy making it for them"

Nina:"But how do we know Trudy is making it for them"

Amber:"Lets just ask her"

Patricia:"Wow..why didn't i think of that"

Amber:"Because i'm the one with the brains"

Patricia:"I was being sarcastic"  
Amber:"Sure you were"


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting Up Again

**Crystal's P.O.V**

_I'm Crystal and i'm from i know,i live in the city of it's not really the city of anyways i was trying to find Louis after classes.I couldn't find him after awhile i found him a mile away from the Anubis House.I ran to him and jumped into his picked me up and twirled me finally let go of eachother and we stared into eachothers eyes_

Crystal:"Louis where have you been?"  
Louis:"Places..."  
Crystal:"Don't tell me you found them?!"  
Louis:"I didn't, calm down..."  
Crystal:"I thought you were captured by them when you didn't show up"

Louis:"Look i went out findng a forest...we need one bad"

Crystal:"No we don't...thats just the other side of you"

Louis:"No it's not...i have a feeling there Reuniting"

Crystal:"They can't...not without us"

Louis:"Maybe they found the other two"

Crystal:"No no no...they can't the other two haven't been seen in years"

Louis:"They could of"

Crystal:"No...don't talk like that"

Louis:"Crystal they could have"

Crystal:"No they can't...Louis if they do they'll look for us first and..."

Louis:"We could die"

Crystal:"I don't wanna die"

Louis:"You won't...you have me"

Crystal:"Louis..."

Louis:"It's okay"  
_He then kissed my cheek.I blushed and we walked hand and hand back to Anubis walked through the front door and we went to our rooms to put our stuff away.I came down the stairs and Louis was waiting at the bottom.I was behind him and wrapped my arms around him.I heard him chuckled and we turned around.I kissed him on the cheek and we walked to the grabbed cups and put in our "juice" in laughed and talked and laughed and talked.I love the times when we would hang out just us two.I had some "juice" on my face so i quickly wiped it away and we put our cups in the walked to the couch in the living room and we saw the Anubis Gang staring at us.I could see in the corner of my eyes that Louis was getting angry.I turned to him and whispered to finally calmed down and the Anubis Gang sit down infront of were like that for awhile until Louis broke the silence_

__Louis:"Uhh"

Fabian:"What were you drinking?"  
Crystal:"It was uhh juice"

Amber:"Right?"

Crystal:"Uhhh...Louis it's time to go"

Alfie:"What are you talking about?"  
Louis:"We have to go talk to Victor"

Amber:"Good luck with that"

Louis:"Ummm..right"

Amber:"Bye"  
Crystal:"Good-bye"

_We said good bye got up and went out the front door.I closed the door and walked straight was a few feet back from took us awhile but we finally got to or waited for hours for and Louis got tired of waiting so we just decided to go back.I then heard a branch break and i just stopped and looked grabbed my hand and we walked around trying to find out where the sound came thats when three people popped up right infront of were girls and one was a boy_

__Crystal:"Sarah Erica Rory...oh its so good to see you guys"  
Sarah:"Me too"  
Rory:"I guess"

Erica:"I'm just here for the blood"  
Sarah:"Erica"

Erica:"Well i am...please tell me you have some"

Louis:'Ya its inside"  
Rory:"Yes"  
Crystal:"You guys can't go in"  
Erica:"Oh come on i've been waiting"  
Crystal:"Dang still old Erica"  
Erica:"Oh shut up...don't make me bite you"  
Crystal:"You can't do that"  
Erica:"True...i just like scaring people...hey look at my phone Crystal"  
Crystal:'Oh my gosh let me see...wow its so cool"  
Erica:'I know...i got it..."  
Sarah:"From her date..."  
Crystal:"Oh come on Sarah lighten up"  
Rory:"Can i have blood now?"

Louis;'You have to wait until everyones asleep"  
Crystal:"Ya...i hate Victor hes so rude"  
Sarah:'Your almost done here Crystal"  
Crystal:"I know but its taking too long"

Louis;'I hate that speech he says"  
Rory:"What speech?"  
Crystal:"The one where hes like and i quote 'Its ten o'clock in 5 minutes i wanna be able to hear a pin drop'...gosh so annoying"

Erica:"Does he say that everynight?"  
Louis:"So far that we know yes"  
Rory:"Wow...that would make me want to drink his blood"

Crystal:"I'm so glad i don't have to hear it tonight"  
Louis:"Ya i know"

Erica:"You guys ready?"

Louis:"Kinda...all we have to do is eat supper, wait until Victor says his speech and everyone is asleep..."  
Crystal:"Then we can get the blood for you guys and we can head out"

Rory:"Okay cool"

Sarah:"This better be quick"  
Crystal:"It will"

Erica:"So how is life in Paris,Crystal?"

Crystal:"Okay i guess disappointing...i mean i wish i knew what my parents looked like so i could find them"

Sarah:"True...i don't know what i would do if i didn't have parents"  
Crystal:"I mean i have you guys to help me through it"

Erica:"Wait...anyone else smell that?"  
Sarah:"I do"

Rory:"Yes"  
Louis:"Yeah"  
Crystal:"Huh"

Erica:"Run...we'll meet up with you guys later"  
Crystal:"Okay...come on Louis"  
Louis:"Go i'll be right there"  
Crystal:"No Louis"  
Louis:"Just go!"

_I ran away from the it was werewolves that were hunting.I ran and ran but i didn't remember what way i was coming from.I just trusted my instincts and ran mistake because i ran into Werewolves who had blood already on there attacked me but luckily Louis saved Sarah and Erica handled the rest while we went before anyone thought we were in trouble.I was covered with grass mud stains and ripped was ran to the dining room to see everyone seated just stared at us while we went to the kitchen and got us some "juice".We then left the cups and went upstairs to change.I came back down and sat down to we ate we went to our like a long time Victor's speech finally showed up.I got up and changed into some short shorts and a one shoulder hot pink shirt.I put on my hot pink high top converse with feather earrings and a necklace and i waited in my room until i got a text from Louis saying all clear.I quickly but quietly go downstairs and get some blood for Erica Rory and maybe Sarah if she wants some but maybe not.I walk out the front door and see Louis Sarah Erica and Rory waiting.I walked up to them and gave them there blood.I still wonder how they can drink they had a little sip we were off to go see Ethan and Benny.I haven't seen them in so awhile of flying we finally get to Ethan's house at like 6:00p. all walk up to the front door.I was about to knock but Erica just opened the door and said that there parents left already for work and today was a day off of school for them so Sarah already had to come here walks in and i am the last one to come and Benny were on the couch asleep but i really couldn't tell because everyone stood infront of me even walked up to them and pushed them off the started laugh even for Sarah,she never knows when to lighten immediately woke up and moaned_

__Sarah:"Ethan Benny we have a little gift for you two"

Benny:'Thanks...we never get gifts"

Erica:"We know"  
Rory:"Hey!... Louis is here"  
Benny:'Hey Louis"

Ethan:"Wait...if Louis is here then...Crystal should be here"  
Crystal:"Hey guys...long time no see"

Benny:"Crystal its so good to see you"  
Crystal:'You too"

_They both ran up to me and hugged finally let go of my but a little girl ran up to me and hugged me after Ethan and Benny hugged me.I immediately_ _recognised who it was none other than Jane 's little sister_

__Jane:"It's so good to see you Crystal"

Crystal:"Its good to see you too"

Benny:"So hows Paris"

Crystal:"Oh its boring...disappointing"

Ethan:"Oh sorry to hear it"  
Crystal:'Its fine i mean i should find my parents soon"

Ethan:"Ya hopefully"

Louis:"Crystal...we should be getting back"  
Rory:"But you guys just got here"  
Crystal:"Ya...i'm sure they won't mind if were gone for awhile"  
Louis:"What about Victor?"  
Erica:"I can deal with him...if you know what i mean"  
Sarah:"Erica don't get any ideas"  
Louis:"Ya..besides you already got your half"  
Erica:"Fine whatever"  
Crystal:"Anyway...i think Trudy could help us by covering for us"

Louis:"Fine"  
Crystal:"Yay thank you thank you.."  
Louis:"I'm gonna regret this"  
Crystal:"No you won't"  
Benny:"Lets eat...i'm starving"

Sarah:"What do you guys want?"

Erica:"Blood"

Jane:"What?"  
Sarah:"How about we just order something"

Benny:"Pizza"

Rory:"I'm up for that"

_Then my phone ringed.I walked outside the front door I closed the door and walked down the street trying to figure out if i should answer the call or wait until the ringing stops them call them again.I didn't really want to talk to Fabian but he is probably worried for Louis.I then decided to answer the call_

**Phone Convo.**

****Crystal:Hey

Fabian:Hey do you know where Louis is?

Crystal:Uhhh

Fabian:You do know do you

Crystal:Kinda

Fabian:What do you mean kinda

Crystal:I'll tell you later...but i need to ask you Nina Amber and Alfie a favor?

**I was walking back to the front door and opened it.I walked in closed the door and went to the kitchen still on the phone**

Fabian:"Well it depends

Crystal:Please i'll do anything

Fabian:What do you mean by anything?

Crystal:Your sounding like Jerome...and i barely know you guys

Fabian:Okay okay fine whats the favor?

Crystal:I need you to cover for us

Fabian:What do you mean?

Crystal:If i don't be at class tell them an excuse for me and Louis

Fabian:Fine but where are you guys

Crystal:Bye

Fabian:No wait

_And by that i hanged stared at me except for Louis.I just turned around and went to go sit on the came and sat down next to was all silence.I then got up and left the house.I walked down the streets remebering the memories i had here.I walked by the school i used to go to.I stared at it for awhile then walked back to the house.I heard someone walking behind me so i stopped and turned one was there.I started walking again and heard more footsteps.I stopped and heard screaming coming from behind me.I turned around and just saw a shoe and a puddle of blood on the sidewalk.I ran back to Ethan's house and told them what happened_

Louis:"What do we do now?"  
Crystal:"Its time to go back Louis...they know were here now and they'll be hunting us"

Benny:"You guys can't leave"

Crystal:'We have too...its not safe if we stay here...i don't wanna put you guys in trouble"

Ethan:"Your not putting us in danger"  
Crystal:"I'm sorry Ethan...but we really should go"


	6. Chapter 6 I Saw You,You Didn't See Me

**Crystal's P.O.V**

_Me and Louis decided that we had to leave didn't want to put anyone in Ethan and Benny i mean what would i do without them.I actually did grow up with i was texting Fabian Nina Amber and Alfie that we were coming back and we would be there in a couple of waited until the pizza came to leave we ate it was time for us to leave_

Benny:"Do you have to go?...i mean you just got here"

Crystal:"I know and i'm really sorry"  
Ethan:"Can't you stay?"  
Crystal:"I don't wanna put anyone else in danger...especially you two"  
Benny:"Aww your sweet"  
Crystal:"Thanks...but don't get use to it"  
Erica:"I taught her well"

Crystal:"Can i say something?"

Sarah:"Sure what is it?"  
Crystal:"Look...you guys don't have to if you want too but if i were you i would flee this place"

Ethan:"No no no!...if your leaving there staying"  
Sarah:'No shes right...they'll come looking for us"

Erica:"But i have a date tonight"

Sarah:"Fine but watch when you die later"  
Erica:"Fine i'll flee but is there any place where we can stay at?"  
Crystal:"You can stay at my place"

Louis:"Her place is the bomb"  
Rory:"How?"  
Louis:"She lives in a 2 story mansion"  
Crystal:"Stop...your trying to make it sound like i'm rich"

Sarah:"Well if its the only place"  
Crystal:"I would ask you two to come but you have Jane and your parents"  
Jane:"I can go with you guys"  
Crystal:"It's too dangerous"

Ethan:"I wish i can go"  
Benny:"Oh come on my grandma could babysit"

Ethan:"That sounds cool"  
Crystal:"You guys thats mean"  
Ethan:"My mom and dad said its okay"  
Benny:"My grandma said she will be here...right...about...now"

Grandma:"Crystal Louis...its so good to see you"  
Crystal:"Its good to see you too"  
Louis:"Hi"

Grandma:"Hows the parent search going?"  
Benny:'What?"

Ethan:"What is she talking about?"

Crystal:"It's going good...i guess...but i started boarding school"

Grandma:"Really...House of Anubis i hope"

Crystal:"Yes i am in that house"

Grandma:"Did you know that you and Nina are both..."  
Louis:"Okay...lets get going"

Crystal:"Wait...how do you know Nina?  
Grandma:"You guys should go...i'll take care of Jane"

Benny:"Shouldn't we pack"  
Crystal:"You guys are making it sound like theres no stores in Paris"  
Ethan:"Lets go"  
Sarah:"Okay...Erica and Crystal Me and Ethan Rory and Benny while Louis is by himself"  
Benny:"Ok"

Jane:"Bye Crystal...it was good to see you"  
Crystal:"It was good to see you too...i promise i'll come back soon"  
Jane:"Okay"

Crystal:'Lets go...there probably already looking for us"

Erica:"Where to first"  
Crystal:"My house"

_We then left and flied to took us awhile but we finally made ended up infront of my door.I got out my keys and opened the door.I walked in first and turned on my lights turned on and you could see the foyer and the walked in slowly and quietly_

__Crystal:"Okay"  
Benny:"Wow this is big"

Crystal:"Thanks"

Rory:"How did you afford this?"  
Crystal:"Well my parents they...just make yourselves at home while i get your rooms ready"

_And after i said that i went upstairs to get there rooms didn't take long all the rooms were already ready.I then walked to my room and sat at my desk and put my head in my hands.I started getting tears in my eyes.I finally couldn't hold them anymore so i just let them fall.I cried and cried not caring who saw or heard awhile there was a knock on my door.I wiped my eyes stood up and opened the stood Ethan_

__Ethan:"Hey...are you okay?"  
Crystal:"Ya i'm fine...was that believable?"  
Ethan:"No...whats wrong?"  
Crystal:'I just wished i knew my parents and why they gave me up"

Ethan:"Its okay were gonna find them"

Crystal:"What if i don't...what if i never have parents and i have to live in this house all alone'

Ethan:'It's okay you have us...your not alone"

Crystal:"Thanks Ethan"

Ethan:'Your welcome...now lets go back downstairs before Rory and Benny have a fight"

Crystal:'Haha okay"

_So he gave me a hug and we walked downstairs.I found puddles of blood on the floor and blood stains on my couches.I got so mad that i almost went and teared there heads i managed to calm down.I decided that me Sarah and Erica should do our own things while the boys did there own things_

__Crystal:"Okay theres gonna be rules..."

** Parties**

** Drinking Blood In The Living Room**

** Blood Puddles/Stains**

** Dead Animals/Humans **

****Crystal:"Got it?"  
Benny;'What about..."

Crystal:'If you make a mess you clean it up yourself and no trying to get out of it..."

Benny:"Fine"

Erica:"Lets go do something"  
Crystal:"Lucky for you i have 5 cars...so me Sarah and Erica are gonna go do our own thing while you guys go do your own"  
Louis:"Don't we have to go back to school"  
Crystal:"Fine go be a geek"

Louis:"I'm just saying...you need to stop being a rule breaker"  
Crystal:"I can do whatever i want...besides if you wanted to you could go to school and be a teacher's pet like Fabian"  
Louis:"Fabian Fabian Fabian...thats who you ever talk about"  
Crystal:"Oh shut up Louis"  
Louis:"No...i don't have to"  
Crystal:"Your a teacher's pet"  
Louis:"And your a stubborn little..."  
Crystal:"Your a doormat!"  
Benny:"Wow"

Crystal:"I...i mean...i'll be at school if anyone needs me...the car keys are in the kitchen hanging if you want to go anywhere"  
Louis:"Crystal i'm sorry"  
Crystal:"I got to get to school...enjoy your stay and i hope your safe"

_I then went to the front door opened it then walked to the_ _for Erica came behind talked for awhile then she took me to my were at the front door of House of Anubis.I said good bye and that i would see them then left and i walked through the front door.I could hear laughter and people talking in the living room.I opened the door and walked to the living room.I closed the door and everyone stared at me.I just turned my head and went to the table and sat down.I put my head in my hands and let tears fall down my cheeks.I felt a tap on my shoulder,i looked up and saw Mara_

__Mara:"Hey...are you okay?"  
Crystal:"Ya...i just got into a fight with Louis"

Mara:"Do you want to talk about it?"  
Crystal:"No its fine...its complicated anyways"  
Mara:"Well if you need anyone to talk to...you can always come to me"  
Crystal:"Thanks Mara"  
Mara:"Anytime"

_She then left.I got up and sat down on the couch with Fabian Nina Amber Alfie Mara and talked to me and asked me if i was okay.I told them ya i was fine and we just started talking about someother when i got a call from Erica.I picked it up with everyone watching and trying to listen_

**Phone Convo.**

****Erica:Hey Crystal...what were the rules again

Crystal:"Why what happened?

Erica:Well were having a party and i'm hungry

Crystal:No..you may not

Erica:Just one?  
Crystal:Look theres blo...

_Everyone stared at were wondering what i was gonna say.I got up and walked outside to talk to Erica.I made sure no one watched even tried to follow me_

Crystal:Theres blood in the fridge in my Ethan's room

Erica:Thanks but...why does Ethan get to have it in his room

Crystal:Because he is the most responisble

Erica:Whatever...oh wait hold on...RORY DON'T SPILL ON THE CARPET,REMEMBER CRYSTAL'S RULES!

Crystal:Uhh Erica is everything alright?

Erica:Ya everythings fine

Crystal:Wheres Sarah?  
Erica:Right here...

Crystal:Can you put her on the phone?  
Erica:Sure

Sarah:Hey Crystal...were not having a crazy party

Crystal:I can hear the music

Sarah:Okay fine but its Benny's idea...ugh hold on...RORY GET OFF THE TABLE!

Crystal:Is everything okay over there?  
Sarah:Ya everythings fine

Crystal:You guys can have the party but please please please keep it clean

Sarah:Sure

Crystal:Oh and Sara...

Sarah:Ya?

Crystal:Would you guys like to come visit and maybe the Anubis House if theres room?

Sarah:I would love too...i'll ask the others

Crystal:Okay because there fixing the house so we should have room for 5 more later in the year

Sarah:Cool...i'll ask them

Crystal:Okay..your in charge and i'll see you guys next weekend?  
Sarah:Can we come over?  
Crystal:Ya of course...i'll tell Trudy

Sarah:Okay...i got to go Rory is being an idiot

Crystal:Okay later

_I then hung up the phone.I walked back to the house and entered the front door.I immediately went to Trudy to ask her and she said yes my friends can come over for the weekend and yes they can have the rooms later in the year when there done.I then helped Trudy set up supper.I sat down and ate but i noticed Louis didn't show up_

__Jerome:"So wheres Louis, Crystal?"  
Mara:"Jerome!"  
Jerome:"Its just a question"  
Crystal:"I don't know"  
Jerome:"Did you guys split up...is it splits ville for Crystal and Louis"  
Crystal:"You have some nerve Jerome...just wait"  
_After i said that i got up from the water and poured it all over i got the spaghetti bowl and poured spaghetti on him_

Crystal:"Enjoy dinner Jerome"  
_I then left the house and just walked caring who came around me.I then heard a sound coming from the forest.I went in and looked i found was a figure.I couldn't believe my eyes.I ran away trying to not make a they didn't see me but i did bump into apoligised to eachother and walked back to Anubis House.I didn't want to tell anyone who i saw would just worry them_


	7. Chapter 7 Horrible Nightmare

**Crystal's P.O.V**

_We walked back into the was almost time to go to sleep but everyone was on the couches soon as i walked in it got was all cleaned and he glared at stared at me.I got so annoyed with everyone glaring at me and staring.I got sick and tired of them so i decided to say something_

Crystal:"If you have something to say to me speak up now or just stop staring"  
Patricia:"I do"  
Crystal:"What"  
Patrica:"I like how you poured food AND water on Jerome...i'm starting to like you"  
Crystal:"Thanks...anyone else"

Jerome:"I believe you have something to say to me"  
Crystal:"Right...your a no good lazy and disrespectful person"  
Jerome:"Rude"  
Crystal:"Deal with it"  
Patricia:"Okay...i really want her to be my roommate"  
Crystal:"Wait till you meet Erica"

Patricia:"Can't wait"  
Crystal:"Anything else...from anyone?"  
Fabian:"Where were you?"  
Crystal:"That i can not tell you until later...or maybe now"  
Louis:"Crystal we can't risk it"  
Crystal:"Fine we'll wait till Ethan Benny Erica Sarah and Rory come...deal?"  
Louis:"Deal"  
Amber:"Whos this Ethan you speak of"  
Crystal:"My..i mean our friends...there coming next weekend"  
Amber:"Can't wait"  
Alfie:"I hope you know your taken"  
Amber:"Ya ya whatever"

Crystal:"Hahaha well i'm tired...i'll see you guys uhhmmm later?"  
Mara:"Uhhh right"  
Nina:"Well good-night"

_I went upstairs took a shower changed and went to soon as my head touched the pillow i fell it felt like i barely sleeped for 2 was weird but i had to get 3 more days until my friends come over.I really miss them especially like the only one who understands me.I got up and changed into my school clothes.I put my hair in two braids then went downstairs.I helped Trudy set the table and we had a peaceful besides the fact that Jerome kept staring at me.I just ignored it and just ate my food.I finished early so i could talk to my friends on the phone for awhile_

**Phone Convo.**

****Crystal:Hello?

Ethan:Hey hows school?  
Crystal:Good...what about you...your practically skipping school

Ethan:No no its fine anything for you...uhhh i mean for my friends

Crystal:Hahaha thanks...i miss you guys

Ethan:I miss you too...and ummm Louis?

Crystal:Hahaha hey no need to get shy...your really sweet

Ethan:Thanks

Crystal:Are you guys coming next weekend?

Ethan:Defiantly...i can't wait to see you and what school your going to

Crystal:I can't wait to see you either...and uhh the rest of my friends

Ethan:Okay now your being shy

Crystal:Hahaha...look i'm sorry i have to go

Ethan:Its okay...talk to you later?

Crystal:Yeah of course bye

Ethan:Bye

_I hung up and put my phone away.I then walked into my class and sat down next to Patricia.I got out my notebook and pen and wrote down what i needed all my classes were done i walked by myself to the Anubis of course i was talking on the was Benny_

**Phone Convo.**

****Benny:Hey hows school?  
Crystal:Fine...i guess

Benny:I can't wait to visit you

Crystal:I can't wait either...uhh Benny

Benny:Ya?

Crystal:Its just i went into the forest and...uhhh never mind its not important

Benny:Uhh okay but you can tell me anything

Crystal:Ya i know

_I opened the front door and walked into the living room_

Benny:Well i got to go Rory is acting strange

Crystal:I have the special drink that they need in Ethan's room

Benny:Kay thanks...Bye

Crystal:Tell Sarah Rory and Erica i said hi...Also tell Ethan i said hi

_As soon as i said Ethan's name almost everyone also Louis were in the room.I put my phone away in my bag and took it upstairs.I changed out of my school clothes and changed into my favorite short shorts with a white t-shirt with a vest over of course converse.I went downstairs with my phone sat on the couch and texted told me these stories on how Benny made a love potion perfume one time and haha it was hilarious.I told her i had to go eat 'supper' so i told her bye and i went to go eat_

Jerome:"So Crystal...anything you want to say"  
Crystal:"Two words...shut up"  
Jerome:"Not very nice"

_He got up got water muffins and a bunch of this other stuff and poured it on crushed the muffins on my head.I was covered in water and food.I stood up and looked around the were all laughing except Nina and were forming in my eyes.I just let them fall down my cheeks as i ran to my room.I slammed the door as hard as i could and locked it.I heard footsteps behind me but i didn't care.I changed out of my clothes and changed into skinny jeans and a one shoulder shirt with black stars and black converse.I packed a bag so i could just live at my house for awhile with my didn't mind and Trudy said it was okay.I went downstairs and left my bag next to the door.I went into the kitchen to get more 'juice'' for my friends but i saw the whole gang still in the dining room.I just turned away and got what i needed.I then walked to the dor but said something before i left_

__Crystal:"I'll be with my friends Louis...you know where"  
_He just nodded stood up and took me walked away a few feet from the house and he took me to my i got there i hugged Louis and told him i'm just nodded and left.I entered the front door and i was immediately_ welcomed by _a frighten knocked me on the floor so i fell on my bum.I rubbed my forehead then stood up and walked to the living i saw Ethan and Benny playing the game just dance while Sarah and Erica were laughing.I think Rory got scared because he messed with Erica or something_

__Crystal:"Ethan's totally gonna win"  
Sarah:"Crystal!...what are you doing here?"  
Crystal:"Food crushed on my face and head also i was soaked in water"

Sarah:"Are you okay?

Crystal:"Huh...oh ya just tired"  
Sarah:"Why don't you go to bed"

Crystal:"No its fine"

Rory:"Hey guys i got the rag to clean the...oooohhhh"  
Crystal:"Clean the what?"  
Erica:"Blood stains"  
Crystal:"From who?"  
Erica:"Me"  
Crystal:"Oh well just try to be careful next time"

Erica:"Ya"

Crystal:"I'm gonna go to bed...i have uhh school tomorrow"  
Benny:"Have a good night sleep"  
Crystal:"Ya right"  
_I walked upstairs to my room and changed into my head barely touched the pillow and i just fell was a peaceful sleep until i had a disturbing dream about something...or someone_

**_Dream_**

_I was in the forest with the whole Anubis gang and Sarah,Erica Rory Benny and Ethan were there too.I was looking around until i saw a hooded figure creeping up behind Ethan.I screamed his name but he wouldn't was like he was a statue.I ran and ran and pushed him out of the way.I tripped and fell on top of him during the whole running head was on his chest and he was hugging me.I felt blood on my neck and legs.I then blacked out_

**_End Of Dream_**

_I woke up screaming with sweat and tears on me.I sat up breathing 30 seconds everyone came in my was the first just stared at me with the eyes of are-you-ok?.I just nodded and let the tears fall down my cheeks.I swung my legs to the side of my bed and put on my slippers.I got up and walked out of my room.I walked outside to the backyard and found a full would be a full moon when i had a nightmare.I heard footsteps come from behind me.I didn't dare look back.I just fell to my knees and caring who or what saw me_


	8. Chapter 8 The Necklace

**Crystal's P.O.V**

_I woke up in my bed.I sat up in my bed and just thought about the dream i had.I got up out of my bed and took a my shower i braided my hair and put on skinny jeans black converse and ruffle tank top.I went downstairs and found Rory asleep on the couch with blood stains on his Erica Ethan and Benny were upstairs in there rooms.I cleaned up there mess they had so it was spotless.I decided the make pancakes for 5 minutes Sarah and Erica came down_

Erica:"Hey...what happened last night?  
Sarah:"Ya...did you have a bad dream or something?"  
Crystal:"Ya...you can say that"  
Erica:"What happened in your nightmare?"  
Crystal:"I saw...uhh i don't remember exactly"  
Sarah:"Crystal,you know you can tell us anything"  
Crystal:"Ya...i know"

Erica:"You have a cool bedroom"  
Crystal:"You think so?"  
Sarah:"I think so...i mean how did you make it look underwater with the seaweed moving and fish?"

Crystal:"Oh...its easy...what you do is get a plain white window and you..."

Ethan:"Hey guys"  
Benny:"Hey hey"  
Sarah:"Hey..."

Erica:"Ya hey...anyway about your room Crystal..."

Benny:"Oh you have a sick bedroom"  
Crystal:"Thanks"  
Ethan:"Rorys still asleep?"  
Crystal:"Ya...anyway pancakes are almost done so you guys can eat...i have to go back to school"

Benny:"Really?"

Crystal:"Ya but you guys are visiting next weekend i mean tomorrow is saturday and i have a project due on monday"  
Benny:"Cool"  
Rory:"Is there gonna be hot babes there?"  
Crystal:"I see your awake...and uhh i guess...but they have boyfriends...except these two girls,one is always one then off with her boyfriend and this other one who has a boyfriend but hes not there so i'm not sure"

Rory:"Then i can make my move"

Crystal:"Oh and Erica theres this one who is really excited to meet you"

Erica:"Is there gonna be boys there?"  
Crystal:"Ya but watch out for this one,he likes to throw food at you"  
Erica:"I can handle him"  
Crystal:"Please"

Sarah:"No...your not gonna drink his blood"  
Erica:"Oh come on"  
Rory:"If anyone is getting blood its me"  
Crystal:"Ya...says the one with blood on his shirt"  
Erica:"What type of blood does he have?"  
Crystal:"I'll ask him"

Erica:"I hope its 0-negative"

Rory:"I heard that is the best blood"

Crystal:"Its umcommon so not everybody has that type of blood"

Benny:"Why are we talking about blood?"  
Ethan:"Because there vampires"  
Crystal:"I'm not"

Rory:"How did you get away anyways?"  
Crystal:"I-i-i have to get to school"

Sarah:"I'll take you"  
Crystal:"Thanks"

Ethan:"Uhh Crystal"  
Crystal:"Yeah?"  
Ethan:"Can i talk to you...before you go?"  
Crystal:"Ya sure"

_Me and Ethan walked upstairs to my room.I walked in before him and he closed the was quiet for awhile but then he finally said something and was pulling something out of his pocket_

Ethan:"Crystal?"  
Crystal:"Ya?"  
Ethan:"I know were friends but i planned on giving this to you"

_It was a was a heart shaped crystal covered was opened it and it was a picture of me Ethan was taken the last time we visited which was 2 years looked looked the same.I told him thank you and he put it on me.I gave him a hug then a kissed on the cheek.I then opened the door went outside tucked my necklace underneath my shirt and went outside the front door to find Sarah waiting for me.I said my good byes and off went to Anubis House.I entered the front door and was greeted by people laughing in the living were dressed in their school uniforms.I went upstairs changed into my uniform and went downstairs to find everyone still in the living room.I sat down next to Louis and he put his arm around me.I just smiled and joined in the conversation.I took out my necklace and opened it.I smiled to myself and _ _i just kept was now time for school so i went to go get my bag and waited for walked over there together and it was just he broke it_

Louis:"Where have you been?"

Crystal:"I've been with Sarah Erica Rory Ethan and Benny"

Louis:"Were you okay?"

Crystal:"Ya i'm fine...why are you so protective of me?"

Louis:"Just worried"

Crystal:"Come on we should get to class"

_We entered the class room and i sat down next to was nice to me like Patricia Nina Mara and Fabian finished the script for the play that we were suppose to was about this Egypt thing about a choosen one and Osirian trying to protect this clan from an acient spirit.I felt like i was suppose to know about it but i didn't.I played the Choosen One and Jerome played the in the play the choosen one and Osirian were suppose to have a only connection Jerome has is we finished class we went to the lounge that has a stage to work on the i had to kiss Jerome's i didn't,instead i kissed my hand and slapped teacher didn't see so i was laugh even Mara who was suppose to be his came the big kiss at the leaned in but i blocked his lips from touching mine_

Crystal:"Save it for your pillow"

Amber:"Okay...my favorite part was when she slapped him"

Jerome:"Hahaha very funny"

Crystal:"It was"

Amber:"Okay we'll go over it again after lunch"

Crystal:"Fine..do we have to do the kissing scene?"  
Jerome:"Don't you wanna kiss me?"  
Crystal:"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

Jerome:"True but she won't mind"  
Mara:"Ya she will"

Jerome:"Mara.."  
Mara:"I think we need a break Jerome"

Jerome:"No Mara please"  
Mara:"No..."

Jerome:"Well now i can kiss you Crystal"  
Crystal:"Go date your pillow..."

Jerome:"Whatever...you'll be wanting me"  
Crystal:"You wish"

Nina:"Crystal...wanna come eat lunch with us?"  
Crystal:"Id love too"

_I walked with Amber Alfie Nina and Fabian to was out looking for talked about different were really Alfie he was just glaring at me.I just kept eating and talking to Nina and were asking all these questions and talking about there lives because this Boarding School_

__Nina:"So Crystal...where do you live?"  
Crystal:"Paris"  
Amber:"Wow...i heard they have nice stores there"  
Crystal:"Yeah they do"  
Amber:"Wow...maybe i could visit you there and we could go shopping"  
_My phone started to ring_

Crystal:"I'm sorry hold on"

Nina:"Its okay go ahead"

**Phone Convo.**

Benny:Hey

Crystal:What is it?

Benny:Can you please tell Rory the rules again

Crystal:Why?

Benny:Because he forgot

Crystal:ugh no parties no drinking uhh juice in the living room no umm juice puddles or stains and no dead you know what

Benny:"Why can't you just say blood?

Crystal:Because i have people around me

Benny:I thought you said they know

Crystal:No they don't know...i'm gonna tell them when you guys get here

Benny:Oh i guess...oh wait hold on...RORY SHE SAID NO BLOOD STAINS AND DRINKING BLOOD IN THE LIVING ROOM!

_I swear Nina Fabian Amber and Alfie just stared at me confused_

Crystal:Be quiet or i swear i'm telling Erica she can drink...uhh never mind but you know what i mean

Benny:Okay okay geez...look i got to go Rory is about to invite some animals in

Crystal:Ugh...bye..oh and tell Ethan i said thank you and tell everyone else i said hi

Benny:Later

_I hung up before yelling came from Benny.I put my phone away and ate my stared at me confused but ate there food after awhile.I took out my locket and opened was a picture of me Ethan and Benny.I was in the middle with Ethan on my right and Benny on my each had there arms around my and under me so i was like in the air sitting but being held up by Ethan and Ethan and Benny were laughing that were my closes friends.I imagined all the times Ethan and Benny made a mess in the kitchen for making interuppted my flashback by asking if i was okay_

Nina:"Are you okay?"  
Crystal:"Huh oh ya

Amber:"Are you sure because you just like spaced out"

Crystal:"I'm fine"

Nina:"Okay..."

Amber:"Anyway...whats that you got there?"  
Crystal:"Oh its a locket i got from my friend"  
Nina:"Can i see?"  
Crystal:"Oh ya here"

_I handed Nina the locket and she showed smiled and talking about if there cute or not.I didn't mind because everyone who saw them thought they were cute.I kinda did too but they were like my brothers so it would be weird if we went after awhile Fabian coughed and Nina and Amber gave me back the necklace.I just smiled and they began to whisper again._

Fabian:"Uhh guys"

Patricia:"Hey guys"  
Amber:"Patricia look at these guys"  
_Amber took the necklace from my hand and showed it to was shocked yes happy_

Patricia:"Wooow...there cute"  
Amber:"I know right"  
Patricia:"Looks like you two have a competition..."

Nina:"Fabian doesn't...he already has my heart"  
Fabian:"Thats my girl"  
Amber:"I'm not dating Alfie so maybe i have a chance"

Patricia:"Ohh...i get it"  
Crystal:"I got to go"

Amber:"Remember we have to practice the play"

Crystal:"Ya i'll be there"

_After i said that i left and played on my phone for awhile_


	9. Chapter 9 Play Rehearsal

**Crystal's P.O.V**

****_It was now time to redo the went over it like a thousand we didn't do the kiss for real.I still kept kissing my hand and slap was pretty funny i couldn't keep the laughing inside doing the same scene over and over and over and over again got pretty boring.I mean you wouldn't like it if you had to do the same scene again and it was almost time to go back to the Anubis House_

__Amber:"Okay...lets do the last scene one more time and thats a rap"

**Last Scene**

Crystal:"Your the Osirian?"

_Jerome nodded.I grabbed for the 'gem'' but he closed his hand_

Jerome:"Think about what your doing first"

Crystal:"I have to do this"

_He leans in and BAM our lips wrapped his arms around me.I just leave mine by my side.I finally managed to pull stared at saw and he just nodded.I just stare at the people who mouths are open.I looked around stutter then i finally just run off the stage and out of the school.I go to a tree and just sit down.I just sat there thinking about what i heard a familiar voice behind was Louis_

__Louis:"Hey"  
Crystal:"Louis...i'm sorry i didn't know he caught me off guard"

Louis:"Hey...its okay...it was just for the play...besides were suppose to be together forever"

Crystal:"Right..."

_He sat down next to puts his right hand on my hands are always leans in and kisses me.I resist for awhile but then i just go with wraps his arms around my waist and i wrap mine around his just keep kissing until we need finally get up and walk to Anubis is sitting down in the dining room.I sit down next to Louis and Amber..Everyone stares at me except Amber Fabian Nina and of course Louis.I just throw my fork and spoon on the table get up and walk to my room.I sat down on my bed and my phone started to ring.I picked it up and it was Ethan_

**Phone Convo.**

Ethan:Hey Crissie

Crystal:Haha hi

Ethan:How are you?

Crystal:I'm good...what do you want?

Ethan:Nothing...why would you think i want someting?

Crystal:Because you only call me Crissie when you did or want something

Ethan:Okay okay...how do you get bloodstains out?

Crystal:Get a rag and dap don't rub

Ethan:Okay thanks

Crystal:Anything else?

Ethan:I also wanted to talk to you

Crystal:About what

_I laid down on my bed on my stomach_

Ethan:You know...everything that happened when you weren't here

Crystal:What happened anyways...the only story i know was when you and Benny made the love potion and you used it on Sarah and Erica

Ethan:Hahaha ya...Erica kissed Benny

Crystal:Score one for Benny haha

Ethan:Ya

Crystal:Did Sarah kiss you when you she was on the love potion

Ethan:Just my cheek

Crystal:Awww hahaha

Ethan:Ya but i was close

Crystal:Whatever you say

Ethan:I did say

Crystal:Hahaha wait, did you say a kiss?

Ethan:Ya

Crystal:Okay

Ethan:Its true

Crystal:Okay okay spare me the details Ethan

Ethan:Okay okay but Sarah called me her cuddle bear

Crystal:Really?

Ethan:Ya...are you okay

Crystal:Huh...oh yeah i'm fine

Ethan:She was under a spell so she didn't know what she said

Crystal:Ya your right

Ethan:So anything new with you

Crystal:No just bored...hey i have a play coming up

Ethan:Really thats cool

Crystal:Ya...maybe you can come

Ethan:I'd love to

Crystal:Great

Ethan:I miss you

Crystal:I miss you too

Ethan:I can't believe we've been away from eachother for 2 years

Crystal:I know...i remember we would always hang out...you know me you and Benny

Ethan:Ya..but were together again

Crystal:Ya...were together again

Ethan:Hey i got to go...we lost Rory

Crystal:Chasing a squirrel again?  
Ethan:Yup

Crystal:Hahaha bye

Ethan:Bye

_After we said our good-byes i hung up and changed into my pyjamas.I put my phone into the charger and went to sleep.I then suddenly woke up to the sound of my felt like i only slept for a i had to get up.I took a shower and changed into my uniform.I went downstairs and helped Trudy set the Amber and Fabian were in the living room whispering.I walked up behind them and heard them talking about a cup_

Amber:"Do you still have the cup of Ankh?"

Nina:"Ya its still where it was for awhile"

Fabian:"Does Eddie know?"  
Nina:"Ya...i texted him last night"  
Crystal:"You know the cup of Ankh can't be destroyed"

Amber:"How do you know about that?"  
Crystal:"I heard you guys whispering"

Fabian:"Oh uhh right"


End file.
